Marauding on the Heart
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A compilation of thirty moments in the love life of Remus, Sirius, and Hermione.
1. Confess

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 552

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 1 - Confess

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Goldeen - Gold - (object) Ballroom dress

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition 2:** R7 - Hermione didn't attend Hogwarts

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - bag (object), Frog (creature), balloon (word)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - push, star, force

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 322. Floor

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. She twirled around, wincing at the picture she presented. Her ballroom dress went all of the way to the floor and looked like a balloon to her critical eyes, and all she wanted to do was push the straps down and get out of the hideous thing. She couldn't believe she allowed Fleur to talk her into purchasing it. Only the quarter-Veela could look stunning in this frock.

Sirius walked into the room as he pinned a star to his robe. He gazed at her with warm eyes. "I must confess that I've always wanted to see you in a dress like this."

She forced herself to smile. "Why? It's disgusting looking, especially on me."

Sirius walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her so her back rested comfortably against her chest. "I don't think so at all. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, in the dress _and_ out of the dress."

Hermione chuckled. "You needed to get a lewd comment into your very sweet sentiment, didn't you?"

"Padfoot can't help himself," Remus remarked as he walked into the room, rummaging through his bag that had a frog on it. "Your Beauxbatons friends are still coming, right?"

"They wouldn't miss it for the world. Thankfully. It's hard enough going to a party geared towards Hogwarts graduates. It will be nice to know someone other than you two, James, and Lily."

"I'm sorry we have to do this on our two year anniversary," Remus apologized, finally pulling out a small wrapped gift. "I hope this makes up for it." He handed her the present. "From Sirius and me. To you."

She blushed and with deft fingers, unwrapped the present, revealing a jewelry box. Her heartbeat was loud to her ears as she opened the box and her eyes lit up at the modest turquoise diamond bracelet. "You two know me so well."

She feared it would be something gaudy that she would have to lie about liking, but she should have known better.

"Well, I would like to think we know you well enough to know what kind of bracelet to buy you," Sirius laughed.

Remus quickly took the bracelet, opened the clasp, and snapped it around her wrist. "Sirius and I had already been lovers for three years when we met you. We didn't think we needed anyone else, but when you came into our lives, you proved us wrong. We never thought we would fall in love with a girl from another school, but we knew you were special, especially when we agreed that we both wanted you in our life and in our bed. The three of us have been lovers for two years, and Sirius and I never want to go back to the way it was before you were with us, Hermione."

She stepped out of Sirius's arms and walked into Remus's arms. "You should always do the talking."

Remus held her tightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm starting to feel left out," Sirius whined.

Hermione heard the pout in his voice. "Come here then. Join the love."

Sirius wrapped his arms around both her and Remus, and she smiled at the sandwich the three of them made. This was where she belonged.


	2. In a Rush

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 978

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 2 - In a Rush

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Haunter - Gold - Write about a haunted location.

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Deimos: Write a fic with horror for a genre

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** (970-1,030 words) Sneeze

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 324. Flower

* * *

Hermione was in a rush. She walked into the so-called haunted house, ignoring the dead flowers by the door.

"Hello?" she called hesitantly.

There was no answer.

She was afraid to step inside, but she knew she had to force herself. Remus and Sirius were somewhere in there, and she was a Gryffindor. Nothing was going to keep her away from her lovers, especially tales of the house being haunted.

After all, people thought the Shrieking Shack was haunted, and only a few select people knew the truth.

This house was probably the same thing. A rumor that ran wild, and Hermione was never one to listen to rumors.

She carefully walked into the entry hall, staring at the stairs. "Hello?" she called up them.

There was no actual answer, but a wind blew through the house, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin as she shivered. She rubbed her arms, wishing the cold feeling away.

She swallowed and stepped on the rickety steps, wincing at the noise it made. She wasn't sure how safe the staircase was, but she didn't let that stop her as she ascended to the second floor.

She opened the door of the first room she came to, but it was empty.

A cold sensation filled her, and she felt something behind her. She turned away and screamed at the sight of the Dementor. She never saw one in person, but she knew what they looked like based on a description she read in a Defense book.

The head came forward and she gripped her wand, shouting, "Protego!"

It did no good against the creature, though. She knew there was an effective way to defend against them, but for the life of her, she couldn't remembered how to.

The head came closer, and she saw a big, gaping hole where the mouth should be. Her knees felt weak as all of her bad memories were brought to the forefront of her mind.

"Help me," she whispered plaintively, but she thought she was done for.

Suddenly, a loud scream of "Expecto Patronum," sounded and the creature was gone.

Hermione fell to her knees and two pairs of arms quickly wrapped around her.

"Hermione?" Remus and Sirius asked simultaneously.

"I'm okay," she whispered. She looked from Remus to Sirius. "I guess the house really is haunted. Not by ghosts, though. "

She looked at them and noticed Sirius's guilty look.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why were you two here anyways? I thought for sure you would stay far away from wherever Dementors were."

"Sirius, you want to tell Hermione why we were here?" Remus encouraged.

Sirius sighed. "I'm scared of Dementors, and when I heard about them gathering here, I thought I could come and get over my fear. Instead, Remus ended up rescuing me, and you got put into danger because of my foolishness. I'm so sorry."

"Why not tell me what you were planning?" Hermione asked, not angry but curious.

"I thought you would try to talk me out of it. I didn't even tell Remus, but he suspected something and followed me. How did you know we were here?"

"Narcissa told me, but now I can't help but wonder if she hoped I would get kissed."

"I wouldn't put it pass the bitch," Sirius muttered darkly.

Hermione rested a hand on both of their hearts. She pressed one kiss to Remus's cheek, and then another kiss to Sirius's cheek. "Let's get out of here. Before another one comes back."

The three of them quickly made their way out of the house. Hermione's legs were still a bit unsteady, so she stayed between her men. When they were outside in the sunshine, Hermione breathed deeply.

"Are you angry at me?" Sirius asked.

She looked at him. "No, I'm hurt that you didn't trust me, but I feel a little better knowing you didn't trust Remus either. At least I know it's not just me that was left out of the loop."

Remus hugged Hermione from behind. "You might not be angry, Hermione, but I am. Sirius, you put yourself in danger because you couldn't stand being scared of something. Did you even stop to think about Hermione and me? Did you think about what your being kissed would have done to us? Did we factor in on your decision to come here at all?"

Sirius looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"You can say, 'Next time, I won't make such a foolish decision without talking to the two of you first.'"

Sirius looked into Remus's eyes, and then Hermione's eyes. "Next time, I won't make such a foolish decision without talking to the two of you first."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a start, but I think you should sleep on the couch tonight."

"Do I get a say in that?" Hermione asked, not wanting to be away from either of her lovers for the whole night. She was about to voice that sentiment when a sneeze came from nowhere, shaking her body.

Remus laughed, brushing Hermione's hair out of her eyes. "Of course you have a say, but first, I think we should get you home. Your body feels a bit chilled, probably because of you close encounter with the Dementor.

"Great. Another thing to feel guilty about," Sirius muttered.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. We have to get Hermione home and into a hot bath.

Sirius nodded, and they each took her hand. She was too drowsy to fight them and complain about being treated like a better, and she knew things weren't completely fixed, especially on Remus's side, but at least the three of them were together. And they were all alive. That was what really mattered.

And she would make sure that no one would be sleeping on the couch that night.


	3. Sharing

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 379

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 3 - Sharing

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Dratini - Gold - Incorporate a mythical character or legend into your story.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of Sirius and Remus, crying over her lovers' bodies. The war was over, and they were at St. Mungo's. Sirius and Remus were alive, but barely.

The healers didn't think the two of them would survive the night.

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes as Harry rested a hand on her shoulder, offering his own brand of silent comfort as he watched his godfather and honorary godfather slip away.

"It's not fair," Hermione whispered. "I didn't get enough time with them. It's just not fair."

"It isn't," Harry agreed.

She heard his tightly controlled emotions, and her heart ached for him as well. She wished he felt comfortable enough to let his emotions go in front of her, but she knew he thought he needed to be strong for her.

Hermione stood up on shaky legs and walked in-between the two beds, resting on hand on Sirius's stomach and the other on Remus's stomach.

"I don't know if the two of you can hear me, but in case you can, I just want to say I love you. I love both of you, and I don't know how I would have made it through this war without you two at my side. You were my first loves, and I don't know how I'll be able to move on from the best men I know, but I will try because I know it's what the two of you would want for me. I just love you so much."

Suddenly, there was a bright orange light, and Hermione watched in awe as Fawkes flew over to them.

Harry stood up. "I haven't seen Fawkes since Dumbledore's funeral."

"What's he doing?" Hermione asked as the phoenix leaned over the beds.

"Sharing his tears with Remus and Sirius," Harry muttered excitedly.

"Will it be enough?" she asked fretfully.

Almost instantly, Sirius's fingers began twitching and Remus's head moved side-to-side as he slowly woke up.

"That's your answer," Harry exclaimed, running out of the room, probably to find a healer.

Hermione had a big smile on her face when two pairs of eyes—one grey and one amber—opened and looked into her brown eyes.

"I love you, too," Sirius and Remus answered simultaneously.

Her heart fluttered. They had heard her.


	4. Doubts (Dark Sirius, Dark Remus)

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** Dark!Sirius, Dark!Remus  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 710

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 4 - Doubts

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Blastoise - Bonus Shiny - Write about someone with a hidden agenda.

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Horme - Write a fic with adventure as a genre

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gymnastics - Write about someone being hunted down

* * *

Hermione stared behind her. She knew she was being hunted down by the Snatchers. She had no doubts about that. She was a Muggle-born in a world ruled by Voldemort. If that wasn't bad enough, she had been the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy that had been the symbol for the light side.

Now, Harry was dead, and Hermione was considered the top bounty for anyone lucky enough to capture her.

She had to keep moving. Her legs shook as she forced herself to walk, the pouring rain making the scenery blurry as the water dripped into her eyes.

"Hey," a voice called over the downpour.

Hermione didn't look; she simply ran, forcing her legs to move faster than they probably could.

"Stop!" a different voice ordered.

Hermione didn't though.

She only stopped when she saw movement in the distance. She couldn't make out the figures really, but her instinct told her they were Snatchers. "Oh no."

A hand gripped her arm and pulled her to a covering, pushing her down so she ducked. There was a man waiting there, and he took out his wand, muttering a charm. A type of force field surrounded them.

"There," the man that grabbed her said. "Now no one can see us."

Hermione looked at the two men. "Who are you?"

The one with the wand grinned. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, at your service."

She knew who they were of course. Remus was a werewolf, notorious for not joining Voldemort with the other werewolves and instead, he assisted the light. His head was wanted on a platter similarly to Hermione's. Sirius was a Black. He didn't join the Dark, but he was kept alive because he didn't join the light either. Considering he was here with Remus, though, it was obvious Sirius fooled everyone. "Thank you," she murmured.

"We tried to call you because we knew who was ahead," Sirius accused.

"Sorry, when I hear someone calling my name, my first instinct is just to run now. There have been too many close calls because I stopped and looked."

"Don't mind, Sirius. He's not angry. He just doesn't like it when someone as pretty as you is in danger."

She blushed. "I don't think you should be flirting with me at a time like this."

Sirius grinned. "It's not flirting if it's the truth."

"I think both of you are incorrigible flirts."

Sirius and Remus shared a look, one that Hermione had trouble deciphering. Sirius looked at her again, a charming smile in place. "We should get out of here. We have a safe place you can rest in."

Hermione didn't think twice before she agreed.

She silently allowed them to take the lead, following their orders.

Remus looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "We have to do side-along-apparition."

Hermione gave him her hand. She knew she was too trusting, but everyone knew that Remus was light. What was there to be worried about?

She soon found out because after the dizzying sensation of side-along-apparition, she found herself not at a discrete safe house, but at a looming mansion. She swallowed. She took a step, ready to run, but Sirius shot a binding spell on her, and she was stuck.

"Why?" she asked.

Sirius smirked. He didn't answer. Instead, he said, "You should never trust people you don't know. I thought you would have learned that lesson by now."

He gave Remus a deep kiss, and the werewolf moaned into it, before she was dragged into a large room, one that housed Voldemort on a throne.

"Very good, my loyal servants," the snake-like man hissed.

Remus bowed low. "You were right, my Lord. She heard the rumors about us that the Death Eaters started and easily trusted us."

"My Lord, will we get our reward?"

"Yes, you may keep the mudblood bitch as a pet. Enjoy her, Sirius and Remus."

Sirius and Remus both looked at her with lust-filled gazes. She closed her eyes; her life had just become an insurmountable hell. She should have never trusted them. Rumors could be false, and it was something Hermione thought she learned her lesson about.

There was no one trustworthy. Everyone had a hidden agenda, especially during a war.


	5. Date

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 318

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 5 - Date

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Banette - Silver - Write about someone successfully or unsuccessfully using Voodoo Magic.

* * *

Remus stared at his two lovers. They were supposed to go on a date. All three of them were supposed to spend the night together, something that didn't happen often. At least they didn't get out of the house together that often. It was meant to be a magical evening, but it quickly went wrong.

And now they both were unconscious in the bed the three of them shared. First, Remus stood over Hermione. He touched her soft and too-pale cheek, wishing to see her beautiful chocolate eyes. He wished to see her smile, hear her laugh, but there was nothing.

He then walked to the other side of the bed and touched Sirius's raven hair. He wished he could see the charming smile, the glinting and mischievous grey eyes, but there was no response from him either.

Remus walked over to the dresser. Two dolls rested upon it. One doll had a picture of Hermione pinned to it, and the other doll had a picture of Sirius pinned to it.

Regular wizard magic wouldn't heal his soulmates. Maybe voodoo magic would do the trick. Remus had researched it extensively. Many people confused voodoo magic with a type of dark magic, but it was really considered light. Hoodoo magic was the dark variation, while Voodoo magic was known for its healing properties.

If it didn't work, if it didn't bring his loves back to him, Remus wasn't sure what he would do.

Remus sat on the ground, the two dolls on the ground before him. He closed his eyes and mentally centered himself before he began chanting the spell he found.

He kept his eyes closed, afraid to open them and see that he failed.

It wasn't until he heard rustling that he opened his eyes, his gaze landing on the bed. He stood up and saw both Sirius and Hermione twitching.

Remus smiled. Everything would be okay.


	6. Kiss

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 621

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 6 - Kiss

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Octillery - Silver - (plot/theme) Someone spills a bottle of ink.

* * *

Remus dipped the tip of his quill into the ink bottle. With a deep breath, he waited until there was no more dripping from the quill, and then he placed the tip to the parchment.

 _Tales of a Werewolf_

Most people thought werewolves were all mindless beasts who got off on turning humans and killing them.

Werewolves like Fenrir Greyback gave all werewolves a bad name, but the majority of the unfortunate werewolves were like Remus. And they struggled to make ends meet because of society's view of werewolves.

Remus hoped to educate the people with an autobiography and maybe make a difference for people like him. Maybe it was wistful thinking that anything would change, but Remus was a war hero. They had to give him some power to make things better, right?

Even if nothing changed, Remus thought it would be therapeutic to get everything onto paper.

 _Hello, I am Remus John Lupin. I'm a werewolf, turned by a vindictive werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. People fear me, and they have no reason to. I'm going to tell you my story, and hopefully, you'll see I'm just like you for the majority of the time._

Remus focused on his writing, getting lost in the story of his childhood and how and why he was bitten by Fenrir. He described the pain, the fear. He explained how he asked his dad to simply kill him. He was sure he would never be able to have a good life, never have even one friend, and death seemed so much easier.

Time passed as his story unfolded.

He was so lost in his writing that as he moved the tip of his quill to the ink bottle, he jumped when two pairs of lips kissed both sides of his neck. His hand knocked against the bottle of ink, spilling it. Thankfully, nothing got on his parchment.

He turned and glared at his lovers. "Do you mind? I'm working."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed with his tone. "I see that, but you've been working for six hours. Silly us. We thought you might like to eat sometime _today_."

Just then, his stomach chose to let out a loud rumble.

Sirius laughed loudly. "I guess we were right."

Remus blushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flounced out of the room.

Sirius watched her go, his eyes drawn to her arse that looked so kissable in her jeans. "I think you're in the dog house now, Moony."

"I know," Remus muttered.

"You shouldn't have snapped at us."

"I know," Remus agreed, guilt eating him now that he wasn't caught by surprise.

"If I was you, I'd go apologize before she has time to stew in her anger," Sirius encouraged.

Remus knew Sirius was right. He stood up after carefully making sure his parchment was safe. Before he left the room, he kissed Sirius on the lips, moaning when the other man eagerly returned it.

Sirius was the one to break the contact. "I'm not the one angry. Go."

Remus nodded. He found her in the library. "I'm sorry," he carefully said, taking a hesitant step towards her.

She looked at him. "I know you are. You were just caught unaware, and you lashed out."

"So, you're _not_ angry."

"Not really. It's not often that you lose your temper like that, so I simply reacted to it in the heat of the moment."

Remus grinned, relieved that they were okay. He went to sit next to her and pulled her in his arms. Her head rested comfortably in the crook between his shoulder and neck, and Remus closed his eyes.

Remus might not have had the easiest life, but things were definitely good now.


	7. Disagree

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 715

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 7 - Disagree

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Bulbasaur - Gold - Write about a young character soothing or looking after a younger character (small child, toddler or baby).

* * *

Sirius and Hermione stood in front of Remus. "I don't get why you're being so difficult?" she implored.

Sirius nodded. "It should be an easy decision to make. This isn't something you should be so obstinate about."

"Mom, Dad, Daddy, are you two fighting?" a young voice asked.

Hermione jumped, and Remus rushed to their oldest child. "Of course not, Rose. We're just disagreeing about something."

Reggie looked at his parents. "Are you sure, Dad? It sounds like a fight," he mumbled, sticking his thumb into his mouth.

Remus's eyes softened. "I'm sure. Rose, why don't you take your brother outside for a while?"

It might have been posed as a question, but Rose saw it as the order that it was. She took Reggie's hand and led him through the door.

Reggie looked at the door, as if he could see what was going on even though it was closed."Do you think Mom, Dad, and Daddy will get separated?" he asked.

Rose stiffened at the idea, but she knew she had to make her little brother feel better. "Of course not."

"But they're fighting. And they seem really angry."

Rose put an arm around Reggie's shoulder, hugging the smaller child to her. "Parents fight all the time, but they don't leave each other because of it."

" _Some_ parents leave each other," Reggie logically pointed out.

Rose sighed, once again, hating the idea that Reggie had friends with divorced parents. "You're right. The ones who don't love each other enough to stick it out leave each other. We don't have to worry about that, though. Our parents love each other too much to ever leave each other."

"Are you sure?" Reggie asked skeptically.

"Considering how often we walk in on them kissing, I am one hundred percent sure," Rose said, and she meant it.

Whatever the fight was about, it didn't matter. She knew it would pass.

That night, the five of them sat down to dinner. Hermione did flambé, and that was Rose's absolute favorite, so she was eagerly waiting to be told to dig in.

First though, Hermione said, "We need to talk to the two of you about something."

Reggie was already crying. "You're getting separated, aren't you?"

Sirius blinked. "Of course not. Where did you get that idea from?"

"You guys were fighting."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I told Reggie that parents fight sometimes, but that doesn't automatically mean separation or divorce. I guess he didn't believe me."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Reggie. She knelt down and put her arm around his shoulders. "Listen to me. Your dads and I will sometimes fight. We try to keep it where your kids don't see it, but like today, we're not always successful. We won't ever leave each other, though."

Remus nodded. "Your mom's right. We love each other way too much. I can't imagine my life without your mom or daddy."

"Same here," Sirius agreed.

"Never worry about the three of us walking away from each other. We've been through too much together to do that," Hermione promised.

Reggie nodded.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Reggie and Hermione, and he pulled Hermione up and into his arms. "Now, listen up. What we were fighting about had to do with having another baby. We would like a third child, and we want your dad to be the father, but he's afraid the child would be a werewolf, and even if he or she isn't, that child would have the stigma of having a werewolf as his or her biological father."

Remus stood up. "I thought we should ask the two of you how you feel about having a little brother or sister before we got any more involved with the discussion."

Rose and Reggie looked each other in eyes. They nodded after having a silent conversation and then looked at their parents. Simultaneously, they ordered, "Do it."

Rose then said, "Dad, you shouldn't be scared about being the biological dad. If Daddy and Mom aren't scared, why are you?"

Hermione grinned. "Out of the mouths of babes."

"Yeah, Moony, why are you worrying?"

Reggie nodded decisively. "I agree."

Remus sighed. "Now I'm going to have all four of you ganging up on me. I don't stand a chance."


	8. Laughter

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** Mentioned Non-Con  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 718

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 8 - Laughter

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Beheeyem - Silver - Write about altering someone's memory through a memory charm or potion.

* * *

Remus and Sirius watch Hermione as she stares off into space. They know they should be grateful that she's no longer crying into her pillow every second of every day, but being completely cationic is just as bad.

They miss their girl, their Hermione. They miss her laughter and her sparkling eyes when she gains a new piece of knowledge. They miss her confidence and her determination. They miss her kindness and loudness. They even miss her lecturing know-it-all tone she sometimes uses. They miss all of that because it makes up Hermione—the girl they fell in love with.

Now she's a shell of the person she used to be. When she was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy—a man that somehow managed to remain out of Azkaban—they feared the worst. Lucius had always hated Hermione. It was more than her simply being a Muggle-born. His hatred seemed personal.

They feared they wouldn't get their girlfriend back alive.

They did get her back alive, but they also got her back broken. He had repeatedly raped her while she was captive, and every inch of her body was bruised on the outside. She also had internal bleeding, but thankfully, magic healed the physical damage relatively quickly.

Unfortunately, there was no magic that could heal her emotionally. Not even a mind healer seemed to make any sort of progress.

Remus swallows and steps forward. "Hey, Hermione. I was thinking that maybe the three of us can get out of the house today. Maybe we can have a picnic at a park?"

No answer.

Sirius bites his bottom lip. "Do you maybe want to go to the bookstore? You haven't been there in a while. We'll even spend the whole afternoon there if you want."

Again, no answer.

Sirius pulls Remus away. "We talked about our only other alternative."

Remus looks at the floor. "I know, but taking away her memories? It's an invasion, and we really don't have any right."

"Don't you want our Hermione back?"

"Of course, but there has to be a way other than obliviating the bad memories from her mind."

"Nothing is working, and I want her back. You agreed that we'd give it eight months, and today's the day. She hasn't had even a little improvement. You promised."

Remus nods. "Okay, but I'll do the charm."

Sirius nods. Remus is much better with charm work, and frankly, he trusts Remus more to not screw it up.

Remus moves and sits in front of Hermione. She doesn't blink, or even acknowledge him. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispers, lifting his wand and pointing it at her. He murmurs, "Obliviate."

With his focus completely on her mind, he blocks the memories of her being taken and abused by Lucius. Instead, he inserts happy memories of all things she did with the two of them so there wouldn't be any blank spots.

When he's sure it's done, he leaves her mind. He waits with bated breath while she confusingly blinks.

Suddenly, she shakes her head and smiles, a lightness in her expression that Remus and Sirius haven't seen since before she was taken. "Hey." She looks from Remus to Sirius. "Why are you two looking at me so intently?"

Sirius holds back his tears. "No reason. We're just thinking about how much we love you."

She laughs. "I love you guys as well." She leans forwards and presses a soft kiss to Remus's lips. Remus almost grabs her and pushes against the bed. He hasn't felt her lips on his in months.

She moves away before he does more than think about it, though, and she's up and kissing Sirius. He grips her waist and angles his head, tasting her in the way he loves so much.

When their lips separate, she rests her head on his chest. "I was thinking about going to the bookstore the afternoon. You guys want to tag along?"

"Yes," they answer simultaneously, not even having to think about.

Remus and Sirius watch her leave the room to get ready. They look at each other. They know they did something she would never forgive them for if she found out the truth, but they missed her and needed her. Anyways, she's better off not remembering. They won't lose sleep over it. They won't.


	9. Illness

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 422

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 9 - Injury/Illness

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Rayquaza - Platinum - Write about someone trying not to be seen by others.

* * *

Hermione let out a loud sneeze.

Sirius came running. "You okay, Kitten?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked in a nasally voice.

Sirius's eyes were soft as he came over to her. "I know you don't feel well, and I hate that." He pressed a hand to your forehead. "And unfortunately, you're still burning up."

Remus walked through the doorway. "I have some tea for you, Love."

"I don't want tea," she said, sniffling slightly. "I want to go to work. I have a big presentation planned for today."

Remus and Sirius shared a look.

Remus gestured for Sirius to talk.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Hermione, you're not going to work."

"Yes, I am," Hermione argued. It would have sounded fiercer if she didn't have a coughing fit right afterwards.

Remus shook his head. "You're sick. You're staying in bed."

They both kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Don't argue," Sirius murmured.

"Go to sleep," Remus nodded, and they both left the bedroom.

Hermione sat up in bed. _'They think_ _I'm actually going to listen to them? Yeah, right.'_

She stood up on shaky legs and slowly, she managed to get dressed. She was out of breath by the time she finished, but at least she was clothed for a day at work.

She grabbed all of the files that she needed and for the first time since they moved in together at the nice little cottage, Hermione wished there was a fireplace in the bedroom. Now, she had to go to the sitting room and pray Sirius and Remus weren't near the room.

She quietly opened the bedroom door and peeked out. So far so good.

She carefully walked down the hallway, doing her best to make little to no sound. She turned a corner and saw the sitting room. And there was no one there.

 _'Where are they?'_

That's when she heard banging in the kitchen.

Hermione grinned. This was going to be easier than she thought.

She walked as quickly as possible to the sitting room and just as she stepped foot into the room, an alarm sounded.

Hermione gasped and quickly stepped away.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," Sirius tsked as he came to her from behind her.

"See, Paddy. I told you the alarm was a good idea," Remus retorted.

"You definitely know our girl," Sirius agreed.

Hermione hung her head. "Back to bed?" she asked in a defeated voice.

"Back to bed," they answered simultaneously, and she trudged back to the bedroom, with the two of them following her.


	10. Family

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,039

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 10 - Family

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Spearow - Gold - (word) Spear

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Medusa - Alternatively, write about someone undergoing a change for the worse

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Fairytales - Task - Write about a character who shows a lot of patience. **Prompts -** (object) china/porcelain, (lyrics) Saltatio Mortis - Miststück: "Whoever told you that the world is turning, did he also tell you that you're standing in its centre?"

* * *

"When is Hermione going to be home?" Sirius asked as he angrily speared his vegetables with a fork.

Remus sighed. "We have to be patient; you know she's working on a big case right now."

Sirius looked down at the plate and pushed it away. "I miss her."

"I know," Remus murmured. He understood where Sirius's anger was coming from because he missed one-third of their relationship as well, but he also knew Hermione loved work, and they had to be patient.

The case would be over soon, and then things would go back to normal. He was sure of it.

"How about we clean up and go lay down in bed?" Sirius asked.

It was just after seven, but Remus wasn't going to question Sirius's desire to go to sleep early. He simply nodded.

Two weeks passed, and everything remained the same. Hermione continued to work hard, and Sirius and Remus barely saw her.

It was hard, but they got through it because they had each other.

Then the best thing happened. The case finally finished. And it finished a week before their anniversary.

Sirius and Remus planned a romantic evening with candles and the fancy china that they only used on special occasions.

They smiled at each other, sure in the knowledge that she would be home at the normal time of 5:30. After all, the case was done. She had her standard workday again.

At 6:00, the smiles were still on their faces, believing there was just a slight holdup.

At 6:30, Sirius began pacing, angrily grumbling to himself about the audacity of their lover.

And at 7:00, Sirius was furiously throwing the china against the wall.

Remus winced. He would have a lot of repair charms to perform once Sirius calmed down. "Sirius, relax."

He whirled on the werewolf. "How can you tell me to relax? Once again, she's not here. And what's the excuse this time? She's not on a case right now. What excuse are you going to make for her, Moony?" he demanded.

Remus didn't lose his temper. "I'm not making any excuse for her. We'll talk to her when she gets home, but I think we should have rational heads when we do it."

"I'm going to bed," Sirius snarled and stomped out of the sitting room.

Remus waited and when the fireplace activated at 8:00, he was up and waiting for Hermione as she stumbled in. "You're home late."

Hermione smiled, faltering a bit. Her cheeks were flushed, and he knew she had drunk a little too much alcohol that night. He wished she hadn't Flooed in her impaired state. She could have ended up Merlin knows where.

"Oh? I am. Oh well. I had dinner with a _friend_."

Remus narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how she placed the emphasis on the word 'friend.' "What kind of friend?"

Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You don't know him."

Remus swallowed, but he didn't lose his patience. He knew if he did, nothing would be resolved. "You spent tonight with another man?"

Hermione shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

Remus closed his eyes. "The big deal is it's the anniversary of the day you, me, and Sirius entered into a relationship. And you spent the night with another man."

Hermione didn't show any regret. "So? It's not like I had sex with him."

Remus tried to think really hard. Was she angry at them? Was this her way of punishing them for a crime they didn't even know they committed? "What did Sirius and I do that made you angry?"

Hermione glared at him. "Whoever told you that the world is turning, did he also tell you that you're standing in its center?"

"Then tell us what's going on. It was one thing to be late because of work, but now you're blowing us off to spend time with another man? That's not like you."

Finally, Hermione seemed to lose some of her tipsiness. "How about... It's none of your business, so leave me alone!" And she marched at of the room.

Remus massaged his temples. Both of his lovers were so hot tempered. It was hard to be the even one, in terms of emotions, but it was the burden he carried when he decided to be with two brash Gryffindors.

He wouldn't give up, either. She might be too drunk to discuss things rationally right now, but tomorrow was a new day.

And the next day, he made sure he was up before either of his lovers. Hermione was the first one in the kitchen, and opened the cabinet where they kept their potions. She grabbed the hangover potion and quickly swallowed it.

"Not in the mood to talk," Hermione whispered.

"I don't care because we have to talk. If you're unhappy about something, you need to tell us. We're not mind readers, and we can't fix it if we don't what the problem is."

Hermione looked at her feet.

Remus waited her out. He knew she wanted to talk, but she just needed a gentle push, and he had already given her that.

"I want a family," she finally whispered.

"Family?" Remus asked, not quite understanding.

A throat being cleared interrupted them, and they both looked up as Sirius walked into the room.

Remus was thankful to see there was no scowl on his face. It meant he had cooled off after the previous night.

"You want to be a mom?" Sirius asked, understanding in his silver eyes.

Remus's eyes widened.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but you never talked about the possibility of kids, and I didn't think you'd want them. I thought that once you found out about what I wanted, you'd leave me."

"So, you were trying to push us away before we pushed you away," Remus breathed. The reason for Hermione's change of character suddenly made so much sense.

"You don't give us enough credit," Sirius mumbled, and he crossed his arms over chest.

"You should have talked to us," Remus advised.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, tears running down her cheek.

Remus closed his eyes. Things were far from fixed, but now they knew the why, they could start repairing their relationship.


	11. Alone

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 392

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 11 - Alone

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Parasect - Gold - (word) Parasite

* * *

Every now and then, Remus liked to be alone. He loved Sirius and Hermione, but both of them could sometimes be overwhelming.

He closed his eyes and laid back down on the ground. Although there were stars, the moon was just the tiniest sliver and hard to see.

His body still felt a little bit wrecked from the full moon, but he needed to get out of the house. He needed to get away from the tense atmosphere, the worried looks that Hermione and Sirius kept shooting each other when they thought he wasn't looking, Hermione's constant hovering, and of course, Sirius's fake joviality.

Sometimes, he felt like a parasite, like he latched onto people and drained the life out of them.

Sirius and Hermione deserved so much better than a werewolf. They could be so happy with each other if they allowed themselves—just the two of them in a relationship—but of course, they would never turn their backs on Remus. They didn't have it in them to leave Remus.

And just like he knew they would, they came out the field and found him.

Hermione sat down on one side of him with Sirius on his other side.

They were silent for a while, but eventually, Sirius was the one to break it. "Stop pulling away from us."

"We know how you feel, and we're sick of you thinking you're not good enough for us. You love us as much as we love you. That's all that matters to us."

Sirius kissed Remus's neck softly. "I didn't care about you being a werewolf when we were students at Hogwarts. In fact, the first time I kissed you was right after I found out the truth. Your strength in surviving such a thing made me love you even more than I already did."

Hermione picked up the conversation. "And I didn't care that you were a werewolf when I was only a third-year while you were my professor. And it certainly didn't stop me from falling in love with you years later. So, you need to stop waiting for us to wise up and leave because you're stuck with us. Forever."

Remus sighed. He knew they told the truth.

He would never understand what he did to deserve their love, but he would never take either of them for granted.


	12. Night

**Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** Sexual Content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 390

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 12 - Night

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Sableye - Platinum - Write a story focusing on the beauty of someone's eyes

* * *

All night, Hermione had been waiting for their duel attention, and she was immensely pleased it was finally happening.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," Sirius murmured as his fingers ran through her hair.

"I agree, Paddy. They're breathtaking." Remus pressed his lips to her cheek and softly peppered kisses on it, not taking his eyes off of her flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes.

"Don't say such things," Hermione gasped, arching as their fingers danced lightly over her skin.

Remus stopped his questing fingers, and Sirius followed the werewolf's lead. They ignored her groans of disappointment and unsatisfied need. Simultaneously, they asked, "Why?"

She sat up, her chest heaving with each harsh breath. As her breathing became more labored, she looked at them like there were out of their minds for asking such a stupid question. "My eyes are plain old brown. Like mud. There's nothing spectacular about them. Not like your captivating amber eyes, Remus, or _your_ stunning grey eyes, Sirius."

Remus kissed her on the lips, pushing his tongue in her mouth. His hand gripped her hair, as he angled his head for a deep kiss.

Hermione shivered from the feelings going through her body.

When he pulled back, he panted. "When I look into your eyes, I think of melted chocolate—my favorite desert in the world—and it makes me want to devour your delectable body."

Hermione whimpered, pressing her chest against his.

Sirius's hand pushed between their bodies. He touched them both together, and Hermione rubbed her core against Remus's leg as Sirius skillfully stimulated her nearly to orgasm.

"And when _I_ look into your eyes, I see the intelligence that helped set me free. I see the love and compassion that I was drawn to. And all I want to do is worship your body and show you how much I love you, how I love you just as much as Remus, and how I'll always love you."

"Never say your eyes are plain," Remus lightly reprimanded.

"Because that's so not true," Sirius continued.

"We love you and your eyes," Remus finished.

They both dove down for her neck, feasting on her tender skin and Hermione cried out her release.

If this is what she got for saying her eyes were like mud, she might have to think about saying more unflattering things about herself.


	13. If you love me

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 373

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 13 - If you love me

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Jellicent - Silver - Write about a baby boy being dressed in pink, or a baby girl being dressed in blue.

* * *

Sirius stared at them with wide eyes. "If you love me, you will take that off of him right now."

Hermione raised her eyes while Remus covered his mouth, stifling the laugh that wanted to bubble out of him. "Excuse me?"

"My son is wearing a pink onesie. Take it off of him," he ordered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "First of all, Sirius, it's designed for baby boys. Second of all, I'm surprised at you. I would have respected that kind of reaction from Ron but not you. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Remus decided it might be time to step in and mediate because it looked as if Sirius's head might literally explode. "Padfoot, it's not a big deal. I was there when she asked the saleslady—"

"Wait!" Sirius interrupted. "You were there!? And you allowed her to get it!?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, no longer finding the situation funny. In fact, he was starting to get angry on Hermione's behalf. "Yes, I was there, and don't say 'let her.' She is her own person, and she has her own mind."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus nodded to Hermione, but he kept his eyes on Sirius. "And like I was saying, the saleslady assured us that it was a boy's onesie despite the color."

Hermione bounced Reggie slightly as his eyes fluttered open. Sirius's boisterous response woke him from his nap. "And look." She moved her son slightly, so his back showed to Sirius. A blue lion was on the back, it's mouth open as if it was roaring. "I saw the lion, and I thought of you."

Sirius tilted his head and examined it. "Well, the lion does make it a _little_ better, but I still don't like the idea of my son wearing pink."

Hermione looked at Remus, and the two of them had a silent conversation.

Remus licked his lips. "Well, once Reggie is put to bed for the night, I'm sure Hermione and I can work together to convince you there's nothing wrong with boys wearing pink," Remus uttered with a look in his eyes that Sirius was all-too-familiar with.

Suddenly, Reggie in pink didn't bother him nearly as much. "I'll look forward to it."


	14. Snow

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 394

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 14 - Snow

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Noibat - Bronze - (object) Extendable Ears

* * *

Hermione stared at the extendable ear. She liked to think she wasn't nosy, but the fact that she had asked Fred and George for it showed how curious she truly was.

She brushed the snow off of it—she should have never taken it out of her bad outside during the winter—and stared at the door to Remus's study.

Every night after dinner, Sirius and Remus would shut themselves in there, and Hermione wasn't invited. It used to be that after dinner, the three of them would curl up together on the couch. Usually, Remus and Hermione would read while Sirius simply watched them.

Lately though, Hermione has felt shut out of the relationship, and she couldn't help but wonder if they were annoyed with her, or even bored. Maybe they wanted to be alone in the study, so they didn't have to deal with her.

There was only one way to find out.

No one was home right then, so she quickly opened the door and stuck the extendable ear on the bookshelf, making sure it was hidden from view.

Tonight, she would find out what was going on once and for all.

That night, like always, Remus and Sirius escaped to the study. This time, though, she didn't cross her arms and sulk. Instead, she placed the second half of the extendable ear set in her own ear and listened.

"Are we almost done planning this thing? I think Hermione's starting to get suspicious," Sirius's worried voice sounded.

"Scared of her?" Remus teased.

"I'm afraid she's going to put me in the dog house. Literally."

She heard something that sounded akin to a kissing noise, and her stomach muscles clenched painfully.

"Don't worry," Remus's soothing voice came. "Once she gets her surprise birthday party, all of her bad feelings will go away."

Hermione quickly took the extendable ear out of her ear. _'A surprise birthday party? That's the big secret?'_

She smiled. She would never tell them that she knew. She didn't want to disappoint them and admit she eavesdropped because she feared they were done with her. They'd be devastated if they found out that not only hadn't she trusted them, but that the surprise was ruined as well.

Instead, that night, she was a bit more enthusiastic between the sheets, but neither of her boys minded nor questioned it.


	15. Dinner

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 425

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 15 - Dinner

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition 2:** Round 9 - Hermione can speak any one magical language

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Carvanha - Silver - Write about someone who always feels threatened or targeted.

* * *

Hermione ignored the hands massaging her as someone else put a plate in front of her. She didn't have much of an appetite for dinner; she was too busy staring at the phoenix.

She listened to Fawkes. When Fawkes made noise, most people just heard a phoenix song that didn't have any words of English, but she didn't.

Like what happened with Harry and snakes, her mind translated the phoenix song into actual English, and she could speak it back. Only a handful of people knew of her gift. Being able to talk to phoenixes might not be seen as dark like being as Parselmouth was, but it was still an oddity, and Hermione feared she would be put under a microscope, so-to-speak, and examined.

She wanted to live at peace, and it seemed easier to do that if no one knew her secret.

The handful of people that _did_ know understood where she was coming from, especially Harry. And she had their utmost support in her decision.

"Love?"

Hermione shook her head and stared at Sirius. "He's sad."

"Fawkes?" Remus asked.

She turned her head and stared at her other lover. His hands had stopped massaging her, and instead, they rested lightly on her shoulders with very little pressure. She could easily move away from him if she chose to.

Hermione nodded. "I haven't spent much time with Fawkes after Dumbledore's death. He seemed to attach himself to Harry, which I understand because they always seemed to share some sort of bond, ever since our second year. This is the first time I've been near him for any amount of time, and I think Fawkes wanted me to know how he felt."

"Why is he sad?" Sirius asked, carefully brushing away the tears that she hadn't even realized she shed at the sound of Fawkes's heartbreaking words.

Hermione listened.

 _'Without Albus, I constantly feel like I'm in danger. He protected me, sheltered me. I might be immortal, but burning days hurts, especially when you're alone. I miss Albus. I miss security. I just wish everything was the way it used to be.'_

"He misses Dumbledore, and the feeling of safety he got from the Headmaster. He's also lonely. And burning days hurt when he's forced to go through them alone."

Remus and Sirius both kissed her on the neck.

"Maybe there's something we can do to help him," Remus murmured against her skin.

"Maybe..." Hermione trailed off, her mind already working through the dilemma.


	16. Fear

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 676

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 16 - Fear

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Cofagrigus - Platinum- Incorporate or reference to Egypt and the magical properties of Egyptians and Egyptian life into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (dialogue) "You're all I need. You're more important than chocolate cake to me.", (character) Remus

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition** **:** Aether - Write about an Order of the Phoenix memberWrite about an Order of the Phoenix member

* * *

Remus smiled widely. "It's the magic in Egypt."

Hermione and Sirius stared open-mouthed at their lover who had just run into the room.

Hermione was the first to recover. "Excuse me?"

"The Egyptians have a special kind of magic. I don't get it, but they do. And that's why there are rumors that they have a cure for lycanthropy. We need to go, check it out."

Sirius stood up. "Um, Moony –"

"Just think about it," Remus barreled on, ignoring Sirius who had been trying to say something. "If it works—if I'm no longer a werewolf—you'll need to find a new nickname for me. Won't it be exciting? I will be able to see the full moon through human eyes for the first time since I was a young boy."

Sirius held up his hand. "First of all, you're getting ahead of yourself. It's just rumors, and more times than not, rumors turn out to be false."

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Like how everyone said Harry was dark because he could speak to snakes in our second year. Everyone but Ron and I believed that rumor, and there wasn't even a grain of truth in it."

"So? That doesn't mean this isn't true. It being a rumor doesn't automatically make it false."

"I know," Hermione calmly said, shooting a glance at Sirius.

Despite the fact that all three of them were in a relationship together, and it was equal, Sirius had known Remus longer, so she figured he might be able to help in a way that she couldn't.

Sirius nodded. "Okay. I thought you accepted the werewolf thing a long time ago. Suddenly, you're searching for a cure that most people have said doesn't exist yet. What's going on?"

Remus glared. "I might have been forced to accept my lycanthropy, but it didn't mean I wanted to be a werewolf. What's so strange about trying to find a way to rid myself of this curse?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You're scared."

"I'm not—"

"Don't say you aren't scared. All three of us know _that_ isn't true; everyone has fears," Sirius interrupted. "What's going on? And be honest."

"It's not easy being in a relationship with a werewolf."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "So what? We've been together since school. Why would I suddenly decide it's too hard?"

"Yeah. You're used to it and know what to expect. Hermione is still new to the whole thing, though."

"And you think I'm going to run away because it's hard?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione—"

"No," Hermione interrupted, shaking her head. "I love you and Sirius. You're all I need. You're more important than chocolate cake to me."

Sirius chuckled. Everyone knew how much Remus loved chocolate in all forms, but they would be surprised if they knew how much Hermione loved chocolate cake.

"I don't want to lose you," Remus whispered.

Sirius placed a hand on Remus's shoulder and gently rubbed it.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him, pressing her chest against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, so stop waiting for me to turn around and run. When I kissed you for the first time, I never planned to take the kiss back. I'm not going to change my mind about this. About us. The three of us. The two of you are stuck with me."

Sirius let go of Remus's shoulder and wrapped both of his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her flushed against his body. Against her neck, he murmured, "I can think of worse things."

Remus took hold of Hermione's chin and dragged her lips to his for a quick, but passionate, kiss. When he pulled away, he apologized, "I'm sorry for expecting the worse."

Hermione nodded. "Try not to let it happen again."

"I'll try," Remus promised, but they all knew there would be more doubts. Some of them would be from Remus, and some of them would be from Hermione. Sirius might even share in the doubting.

They would get through it, though, like they got through everything.


	17. Encouragement

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 341

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 17 - Encouragement

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Celebi- Bonus Shiny - Write about someone with the power to manipulate plants, flowers and trees (without using spells or potions).

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (setting) Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, (character) Sirius

* * *

Sirius sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour with his son. Remus and Hermione had gone inside for the ice cream, and it didn't take much encouragement to get Sirius to stay outside with Reggie.

He smiled at Reggie, who eyed the potted flowers. "Daddy, it's happening again."

Sirius turned his attention to the flowers, and his eyes widened as they seemed to grow, and then shrink, and then grow again. He placed his hand on Reggie's should. "Relax, the more uptight you get, the more the flowers will react to your emotions. You need to calm yourself."

Remus, Hermione, and Sirius had discovered Reggie's gift for manipulating flowers, plants and trees when the boy was only three and their son had threw the worse temper tantrum ever. It didn't take spells or potions for them to react. The greenery simply reacted to Reggie's emotions. So far, no one outside of the immediate family knew about it, and the three parents wanted to keep it that way.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath," Sirius intoned. He looked around as Reggie complied. So far, no one had noticed what was happening near their table.

Reggie focused on regulating his breathing. Suddenly, hurried footsteps sounded and Hermione and Remus appeared.

Hermione gave Sirius the ice cream cones and placed her hands on Reggie's shoulders, gently massaging his shoulders. "It's okay, Sweetie. Just relax."

His mother's soothing tones helped him and finally, the flowers stopped moving. "Thanks, Mom."

Remus sat down, giving Reggie his ice cream. "We should think about getting him a teacher. He needs to learn how to control it."

"How do we do that without advertising his gift?" Hermione logically asked.

Sirius stood up and kissed Hermione on the side of her head. "That's what we have to figure out."

Sirius gave Hermione her ice cream cone and licked his own. Remus was almost halfway done with his.

Although what happened with Reggie was worrisome, they weren't going to let it ruin their afternoon out as a family.


	18. Twist

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 333

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 18 - Twist

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Eevee - Gold - (character) Luna Lovegood

* * *

Sirius blew bubbles through the wand, laughing gleefully as they floated around and above him. He twisted around to stare at his lovers. "This is so much fun. Muggle kids really do this?"

Hermione and Remus shared a fond look and simultaneously, they replied, "All the time."

Sirius took another blow and happily danced through the bubbles, playfully popping a couple with his index finger."And now I know how Muggles have fun."

Hermione rested her head on Remus's shoulder. "He's like a big kid, isn't he?"

Remus chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah, but we wouldn't have him any other way, would we?"

Hermione kissed his bicep. "It's how we love him," she agreed.

"Come play with me," Sirius screamed.

"We're okay with watching from over here," Remus yelled back.

"You know," Hermione said musingly, "When we have kids, Sirius is going to be considered the fun parent. I'll probably be the one to get tough about academics, and you'll be the one our kids will feel safe talking to."

"When? Not if?"

Hermione turned her head, staring at him with twinkling eyes. "Of course when. I want to be a mom, and I'm going to have at least two kids."

"Do Sirius and I get a say in it?"

"You can say, 'Yes, Dear."

Remus kissed her on the nose. "You're so cute when you demand things."

Hermione faced him completely and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him softly.

Remus groaned and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

His hands left her waist and moved lower, cupping her arse. They jumped a bit when another body moved behind her, pressing her between two very firm bodies.

"A Hermione sandwich. My favorite," Sirius praised.

They broke their kiss and Remus looked at Sirius. "What happened to your bubbles?"

"This looked more fun. Do you mind if I join in?"

Hermione looked at both of her men. "Not at all."


	19. Tension

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 793

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 19 - Tension

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Divination - Your task is to a piece which centers around any of the golden trio either when they are touching a Horcrux or destroying it.

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition 2:** Round 10 - Hermione is the Chosen One

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Hermes - Write about travel.

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Gallade - Gold - Write about a male character coming to the defense of his significant other.

* * *

When Hermione discovered she was the Chosen One upon her entry into the wizarding world, she had been so scared. She thought she would have to defeat Voldemort all by herself.

Thankfully, she quickly befriended Harry, and _tried_ to befriend Ron, who Harry had grown up with. Although Ron was nice to her, it was obvious by the way he stared at her scar that it was only because of her status that he bothered with her.

She feared that when Harry realized she didn't like Ron that she would lose Harry as well. Thankfully, Harry proved to be loyal, and he split his time between Ron and Hermione, never forcing the two of them to interact.

Harry's parents were both very nice as well, treating Hermione like she was part of the family, especially since her own parents were dead.

And when she met Remus and Sirius, Harry's honorary godfather and actual godfather respectively, they were nice to her.

She didn't plan to fall in love with them as she got older, but she did. Hermione thought they would be disgusted by her and her feelings, but they weren't. In fact, they both kissed her after they admitted they had been watching her for some time. The two of them had been in a relationship since their school years, but whenever they were around her, they felt tension building up within themselves, and they feared they would explode. They both agreed they wanted her, but they had wanted to wait until _she_ made the first move.

"Thankfully, you finally have," Sirius murmured before he pulled her into a devouring kiss.

And now here she was, travelling all around to find the Horcruxes and destroy them, so Voldemort could be destroyed. She wasn't alone, though. Remus and Sirius were with her. They refused to allow her to go off by herself despite the danger.

"That's more of a reason for us to come with you," Remus logically pointed out.

Hermione pouted. She was the Chosen One. Wasn't she supposed to do this alone?

And the traveling was hard. It was cold, and they didn't have enough for food. And they needed an extra supply of Wolfsbane, just in case.

They needed to find information on all of the Horcruxes, so they could be destroyed. They carried the locket with them—none of them wore it, fearful of what might happen with the dark magic so close to them—but they hadn't discovered a way to destroy it yet.

Then an answer to their prayers showed up—the Potters. "Harry, James, Lily!" Sirius screamed, enveloping them in giant bear hugs.

Harry smiled. "We have something for you." He produced Godric Gryffindor's sword.

Hermione grinned. That was what she needed to destroy the locket. She quickly took it from him with a nod of thank you.

She looked at her lovers.

"Whenever you're ready, Hermione," Remus said softly, rubbing a finger along her cheek.

She leaned into his touch before she turned away from him and took the locket out of her bag. She laid it on the ground and raised the sword high above her head.

Then the locket opened, a dark mist appeared, taking the form of a face. It laughed maniacally. "You're so stupid. You believe they actually _want_ you? Why would they want you when they have each other? What do you bring to the relationship? You're not the prettiest. You're a Know-it-all. You can't do anything by yourself. Your first boyfriend even cheated on you because he found you boring. What could two men, fascinating as Remus and Sirius, possibly want with a Plain Jane like you?"

"Hermione! Don't listen to it!" Sirius yelled.

"It's all lies! Fight it!" Remus ordered.

Hermione couldn't hear them, though. All she heard was the taunting voice, telling her how she wasn't good enough for her boyfriends.

She shook her head, covering her ears, trying to block out the cruel voice. She still heard it, though. Nothing made it stop.

She fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out.

"Stop! Please, stop!" she cried.

The voice didn't stop.

 _Worthless._

 _Useless._

 _Ordinary._

Suddenly, Remus was there, holding her in his arms, while Sirius grabbed the sword and plunged it into the locket.

She clung to Remus's shirt, rubbing her face against his chest. The voice was gone now, but she still heard the insults in her head.

Sirius joined them, sandwiching her between their bodies. "It's okay," he whispered against her neck. "It's not true. None of its true. We love you. We love you so much."

Remus kissed her on the forehead. "We do. We love you, and when this war is over, we'll spend the rest of our lives proving it to you."


	20. Naked

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 875

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 20 - Naked

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Ancient Runes - Task 1 - Write about something irreversible. Prompt - (word) detached

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** The Arae - Write about someone using an Unforgivable Curse

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Beedrill - Bonus Shiny - Write about a mother protecting her children or children-figures (like Molly to Harry).

* * *

Naked terror showed on her face as she stood in front of her six-year old daughter. Rose clutched her shirt with tiny fists, hiding behind her mother.

After the war ended, almost are Death Eaters were either captured or killed, but there were still a few that managed to escape. Although the Aurors had tried to find all of them, a couple of them managed to remain hidden.

And one of them had found Hermione and her family.

"Yaxley, you won't get away!" Hermione snarled, holding her wand in front of her.

Yaxley chuckled darkly. "Little Miss Hermione Know-it-All Granger. All grown up and with a kid. Who would have thought? I'm going to enjoy torturing your daughter and making you watch. When you know all hope is lost—that there is nothing you can do to save her—I'll kill her and then you. It will be so beautiful."

Rose sobbed harder. "Mommy, don't let the bad man hurt me."

"He'll never hurt you," Hermione promised ferociously. "No matter what happens, I will always protect you."

"I want Daddy and Papa," Rose wailed.

"I want them too, and I'm sure they're doing everything they can to get here."

"Such a touching conversation, but you should really pay more attention to me," Yaxley snarled. He aimed his wand at her and sent a cutting hex.

"Protego," Hermione screamed, shielding the two of them.

And the battle was on. Hermione made sure to stay in front of Rose as she defended each attack. She was a much better duelist than she was during the final battle, but her attention was split between the fight and protecting Rose. That was the only explanation for her making such a stupid mistake.

Her wand dropped minimally, and Yaxley saw an opening. He said a chant that Hermione didn't recognize, and a sickly yellow light came towards her.

It hit her, and she was pushed off of her feet. She slammed against a tree, knocking the breath out of her and hitting her head.

Hermione slumped to the ground, feeling wave after wave of dizziness.

"Mommy!" Rose screamed.

Yaxley laughed, and the sinister sound sent shivers up and down Hermione's back. She couldn't seem to focus enough to stand up, though.

"Stay away from her," Hermione weakly ordered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yaxley taunted.

"Mommy!" Rose screamed again.

Yaxley raised his wand and gleefully shouted, "Crucio."

Hermione watched her worse nightmare come true as Rose's tiny body thrashed on the ground, horrible screams ripping from her throat.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, no." She couldn't stand up, but she lifted her wand, aimed it at Yaxley, and with hatred burning throughout her whole body, she yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Feeling a little detached, she watched the body fall to the ground with a thud that had never sounded louder to her ears.

She swallowed down the bile that wanted to spew from her mouth. She casted an Unforgivable, something she had never done. It was something irreversible. She had killed someone, and she had to live with it.

Loud pops of Apparation sounded. She stared at her partners.

"Hermione!" Remus and Sirius screamed.

"Go to Rose," Hermione urged.

Sirius did go to Rose, but Remus came to her. "Can you stand up?" he asked.

Hermione tried, but her legs failed her. "I killed someone."

Remus looked over to the fallen body of the Death Eater. Remus pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. You saved Rose and yourself. That's all that matters."

"Rose felt a Cruciatus Curse on her. I promised her that he wouldn't hurt her, and I failed."

Remus hugged her, and Hermione cried into his shirt.

When Sirius came with Rose in his arms, he said, "We need to get you two to St. Mungo's."

Hermione turned her head away from Remus. "Is she okay?"

"She isn't awake, but she's breathing."

Hermione stared at Rose, her young body twitching from the aftershocks of the curse being held on her.

"Hermione."

She looked up at Sirius at the stern tone. His grey eyes bore into hers intently. "Listen to me. This isn't your fault. The only one to blame is Yaxley. You did everything you could to protect her. In fact, you saved her life. You're not bad, and Yaxley's death isn't your fault. You have to believe that."

Hermione sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I just want to get Rose to the hospital. I'll deal with my feelings after I know for sure she's okay."

There was a pop of Apparition, and she stiffened at the sight of Tonks who surveyed the situation. Was Hermione about to be arrested? It might have been in defense of her daughter, but she still casted an Unforgivable.

Instead, all Tonks said was "Go. Get to the hospital."

Remus helped her stand and while Sirius Apparated with Rose in his arms. Remus did side-along with her.

They were ushered into a hospital room when they arrived, and it was a flurry of activity.

Hermione didn't have the time or energy to dissect her feelings, but she would later. All that mattered was that Rose was okay. That was the most important thing to her.


	21. Sunday Morning

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 580

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 21 - Sunday Morning

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Arcanine - Platinum - Write about someone grovelling.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Task 2b - Write about a mental disability. This can be a mental illness that the character has lived with their whole life, a newly developing mental illness, or something as temporary as stress or test anxiety. **Prompt -** (word) shake

* * *

Hermione didn't get out of bed on Sunday morning. It was an important thing to take note because despite everything she felt, she made sure to get out of bed every morning, even if she had to force herself to do it.

"Hermione?" Remus asked.

No answer.

"Hermione," Sirius stated firmly.

Still no answer.

Sirius wanted to shake her. He would do anything to bring some life back into her eyes. The dullness scared him, made him fear there was no one in there.

"Please say something. Please," Remus groveled as he got on his knees on the bed.

Sirius moved to her other side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched, but other than that, there was no visible reaction.

"Just talk to us," Sirius ordered.

And once again, there was no answer.

Remus and Sirius moved away from the bed to talk even though they didn't think Hermione would hear them if they had the conversation right there next to her.

"I'm scared," Remus muttered.

"Me too," Sirius agreed. "I knew something was weird when the news of her parents didn't seem to have a visible effect. She was trying way too hard to make it seem as if she was okay."

Remus nodded. "I know. Her parents are never going to remember her, and she acted as if it was some ordinary news. But now..."

"Now she's letting herself feel. Maybe we should just let her be..."

"Maybe," Remus replied.

"We'll give it a couple of days," Sirius decided.

"A couple of days," Remus echoed.

* * *

A couple of days didn't change anything. In fact, she got worse. She wouldn't get up to eat or even shower. All she did was lie in bed and cry.

Sirius and Remus were heartbroken as they watched someone they love suffer so much. They wanted to help her, but neither of them knew how to. They both lost people they were close to—friends that were like siblings—but that was nothing in comparison to parents, especially when the parents were alive. In some ways, they thought Mr. and Mrs. Granger being alive and not remembering was worse than them dying. Now, they were so close, but still, Hermione would never be able to talk to them, or hug them, or kiss them.

They wanted to help her, but every time they talked to her, all she did was cry harder. If they were making it worse, they should probably stay away from her, right?

"We can't stay away from her," Remus announced. "I know we're scared we're hurting her more than helping her, but she needs to know she isn't alone in this, that she has us to depend on. We need to be there for her, even if she doesn't want us to be."

Sirius didn't verbalize his agreement, but he made the first move towards the bed. Remus followed him. Sirius sat on one side, and Remus sat on the other.

Neither of them talked. They simply laid down, sandwiching her between them. They wrapped gentle arms around her, not squeezing her tightly, but just allowing their limbs to be a solid presence on her body.

She still cried, her body shook with the emotion, but she also did something else. Hermione leaned into Sirius. It wasn't a lot, but it was something.

At least she knew they were there for her, and they would keep being there for her, no matter how long it was.


	22. Test

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 372

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 22 - Test

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Aron - Bronze - (action) Crossing a bridge

* * *

"Is this some kind of test?" Rose asked fearfully as she stood on one end of the bridge.

Hermione took a patient breath from her place next to Rose. "No, of course not, Sweetie, but you can't be scared of crossing a bridge your whole life. It's time to face that fear."

Rose stared up at her mother. "Aren't you still scared of flying?"

Hermione blushed and admitted, "Yes, _but_ I will do it if I have to. You refuse to cross a bridge no matter what. Do you see the difference?"

Rose nodded. "I'm still scared."

Hermione's hand rested lightly on Rose's shoulder. "I know, but I'm right here next to you, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Rose stared ahead and saw her dads waiting for her at the other side of the bridge. She took a deep breath and took hold of Hermione's hand. With a slow step, she stepped onto the bridge, wincing when it creaked.

Intellectually, Rose knew she had nothing to worry about. The bridge was reinforced by magic, but the knowledge didn't make her fear go away. She had been scared of bridges since she was little, and she wouldn't be able to get over her fear in one day.

Together, mother and daughter slowly walked across the bridge, taking careful steps. When Rose stopped and painfully squeezed Hermione's hand, the older woman didn't yell out in pain or try to rush her daughter along. She simply waited until Rose was ready to continue.

After what felt like forever, they made it all the way across. Rose collapsed in her dads' arms. Both men held her securely.

When Rose felt safe enough to let go and stand on her own two feet, she watched her mother kiss both men.

"You did great," Remus praised.

"I'm proud of my two favorite girls," Sirius added after he kissed Hermione one more time.

Most kids would be grossed out by their parents kissing, but Rose just saw it as evidence of their love for each other, and she made a solid effort to never be disgusted by their show of affection.

After all, not everyone was lucky enough to have parents love each other so much.


	23. Loyalties

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 336

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 23 - Loyalties

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Chansey - Silver - (character) Lily Evans

* * *

Lily's look of disgust didn't go unnoticed. "What do you mean you're all... together?" She said the last word as if it was dirty, something to be ashamed of.

Hermione, Remus, and Sirius shared looks with each other, while James moved his arm from around his girlfriend and stood up, staring at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

James cleared his throat. "What Sirius means is that all three of them love each other equally, and they decided they wanted to be with each other, so they _are_ together. What's so hard to understand about that, Lily?"

Lily's emerald eyes flashed as she stood up, her hands on her hips. "You're not acting very surprised, James Potter!"

James shrugged. "I've known for a while. I do share a room with Remus and Sirius. They wouldn't have been able to hide it very easily. They just decided to finally go completely public. What's the problem?"

"The problem is it's wrong," Lily angrily hissed. Louder, she continued, "And I can't believe you still associate with these deviants."

"Listen here, Evans—" Sirius began only to be interrupted by James.

"No, Padfoot, let me. The three of them aren't hurting anyone. If they're deviants because they completely love each other, so be it. Although I have trouble understanding how a triad works as a functioning relationship, I will _never_ turn my back on my friends because they love each other."

Lily's lips were painted in an ugly sneer. "It's me or them. Choose." She smirked triumphantly over at Remus, Sirius, and Hermione, confident that James would choose her after years of pursuing her.

James looked over at his friends—three people that had stood beside him no matter what. They had always been there, and now it was time for him to prove his loyalties. "I choose them."

Lily let out a scream of frustration and stormed out of the room. The four of them remained silent, unsure of what to say or do.


	24. Lies

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 460

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 24 - Lies

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Croagunk- Bronze - (plot theme/action) Having to physically drag someone away from an attractive girl/boy.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius watched the interaction between the two. They watched as Marlene giggled as she laid her hand on Remus's arm.

Hermione glared at the girl. "I would have thought it was all lies when Lily came and told us Marlene was flirting with Remus. Especially since everyone knows that he's in a committed relationship with two people."

Sirius's arm was around Hermione's shoulder. "I know. Remus isn't the kind to have a wandering eye, but he doesn't seem to mind the attention."

"Wandering eye?" Hermione scoffed. "If anyone has the wandering eye, it's you."

"Hey," Sirius yelled, offended.

Hermione just looked at him.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Fine. I've looked, but that's all. I can't help that I appreciate attractive guys and girls, but you and Remus are the only ones I want."

"Good job. You admitted to a fault of your personality, but you followed it with a compliment."

"Enough about me. What do we do about that?" He gestured with the hand that wasn't touching Hermione.

"You get Remus, and _I'll_ deal with Marlene."

Hermione smirked, and Sirius felt a shiver go down his spine. There was nothing scarier than an angry Hermione, and he felt a little bit of compassion for Marlene.

Well, a very little bit, considering she was flirting with _their_ Moony.

Sirius marched over to the pair and dragged Remus away while Hermione started ranting at Marlene about how she should keep her hands off of their boyfriend if she knew what was good for her.

Sirius and Remus were waiting for Hermione when she marched into the room. "You have some explaining to do," Hermione began right away.

Remus backed up, bumping into Sirius. "I'm not interested in Marlene."

"You were letting her touch you," Sirius growled into Remus's ear.

He quickly turned so his back wasn't to either of his pissed off lovers.

"She was kind of forceful, and I didn't know how to politely say I wasn't interest."

"Who cares about being polite? She was flirting with you when she knew you were in a relationship. _That_ isn't polite, so why should you be polite? Next time, just tell her to go away."

Remus looked at Sirius, hoping for help.

Sirius simply raised his eyebrows. "I agree with her. I don't share with anyone but Hermione."

"And I don't share with anyone but Sirius."

They walked closer to him and simultaneously, they said, "And you belong to us."

When Sirius took Remus's lips in a hard kiss, Hermione began biting and licking Remus's neck. Both of them were intent on marking him, showing the world that he was theirs, and no one, especially Marlene McKinnon, would take Remus away from them.

And Remus didn't mind one little bit.


	25. Stop

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 433

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 25 - Stop

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Vulpix - Gold - Write about a romantic evening in front of a log fire.

* * *

Hermione was never one to be much of a romantic, but even she enjoyed the whole thing with a log fire. It was so cozy and warm, especially with the way Remus and Sirius curled around her so protectively.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Kitten?" Sirius asked, his lips touching her neck and sending little delicious shivers all the way down to her toes.

"Very much so," Hermione breathed.

Remus kissed her collarbone. "Good. We aim to please you."

Hermione giggled when they lightly pushed her down so she laid on the rug. Sirius was on one side of her, and Remus was on the other side.

Together, they began kissing her, making her toes curl in pleasure as their hands gently rubbed along her exposed stomach and side. "Oh," she gasped when Remus's hand found her covered breast, gently kneading it through her thin shirt.

Meanwhile, Sirius's hand went to her pants and undid the buttons. He stuck his hand inside of them and touched her through her panties. And when his fingers slowly inched underneath the elastic of the waistband, something made Hermione freeze. "Wait. Stop! Please," she begged, tears already forming.

Sirius and Remus didn't hesitate. They immediately stopped touching her and sat up. They helped her to a sitting position as well."

"What's wrong?" Remus worriedly asked.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbles, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "It's just... I love you both so much, but I can't help but remember we've never gone further than kissing, and I guess I got scared when I realized we were going further."

Sirius gently kissed her cheek. "Kitten, if you're not ready, all you got to do is say so. We'll never force you to do something that you don't yet want."

Hermione swallowed and looked at both of her boyfriends. "I want to be with you both so badly, but I can't help but be scared about my first time."

Remus cupped her cheek. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. You say 'stop,' and it's stop. No questions asked."

Hermione nodded. Nothing was solved, but she did feel a little bit better. "Thanks."

"No thanks necessary," Sirius murmured as he kissed her neck. "Your comfort is all that matters to us."

"Sirius is right," Remus agreed. "It's your game; we're just playing it."

Hermione laughed and kissed both of them, her unease slipping away as quickly as it came. "I'm so lucky."

"Not as lucky as we are," Sirius praised.

And when he kissed her, Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed it.


	26. Run

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 302

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 26 - Run

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Pancham - Bronze - Write about someone trying to be angry but they can't help but laugh.

* * *

Remus felt like banging his head on the table. He felt like maybe he should take his manuscript and run to the nearest library. Anything to get away from the racket.

He closed his eyes as the music blared. He heard Hermione's and Sirius's laughter. Sirius wasn't always the most sensitive, but it was weird to hear Hermione joining in on the insensitivity. Usually when Remus was working, she would be the one to keep Sirius quiet.

At the same time, Hermione had been stressed lately, and it was nice to hear her relaxing. He just wished she wasn't relaxing so loudly.

When a crash sounded, Remus stood up and with a purposeful stride, went into the living room.

He was ready to yell at them, demand complete and utter silence, but when he saw Hermione and Sirius laying on the floor, a broken lamp next to them, laughing uncontrollably, Remus's lips automatically twitched, and he felt his stomach shake and a laugh came out of him.

He didn't want to laugh, but it was hard not to when confronted with the picture his two favorite people made.

Sirius grinned jovially when he looked at Remus. To her credit, Hermione at least looked a tad guilty. She stood up and waved her wand, turning the volume of the music down. "Did we disturb you?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Try to keep it down for the rest of the night."

When he turn around and walked out of the room, he shook his head at the sound of Sirius's loud complaining about Remus being no fun.

Remus knew Hermione would try to keep things quiet, but he also knew she had her work cut out for herself where Sirius was concerned.


	27. Despair

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 334

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 27 - Despair

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Bronzong - Silver - Write about a magical thunderstorm.

* * *

Remus shook under the blankets, trying to not feel any despair about being home alone. When another crash of thunder sounded outside, Remus nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound.

The thunderstorm wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow; that was the only reason his lovers agreed to go to the work function that Remus hadn't wanted to attend. If they had known the thunderstorm would be arriving early, both of them would have stayed home with him.

They were the only ones alive that knew about his fear of thunder, and they wouldn't have ever considered leaving him alone during one of the biggest storms in wizarding Britain's history.

Remus closed his eyes and placed the pillow over his head, trying to block out the loud booms.

It was no use, though.

The sounds kept coming and coming, and there was no stopping it.

He couldn't even turn the lights on to scare away some of the demons because the lights had been magically kicked out. He did a Lumos, but his fear was making his magic unstable, and his wand light kept flickering out.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom crashed open, and Remus nearly fell out of bed. He didn't push his covers down to look, but he didn't need to because there were only two people that it would be.

And his instincts were confirmed when arms wrapped around him from behind. Strong arms, so it was Sirius.

Remus opened his eyes and saw Hermione kneeling on the ground by the bed, her small hand rubbing his wrist.

And finally, Remus felt his body begin relaxing. Sirius and Hermione were here. Everything would be okay now.

He moved backwards slightly, pushing himself flushed against Sirius's front, so Hermione could climb into the bed with them. And with one in front of him, and the other behind him, sandwiched between the most important people in his life, Remus felt himself close his eyes, relaxed enough to finally go to sleep.


	28. Hope

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 426

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 28 - Hope

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Machop - Silver - Describe someone as a 'jock' in your story.

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Round 4 - Money (370-430 words)

* * *

Remus and Hermione stared at Sirius and James, both high in the air on their broomsticks. The hope of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup seemed to rest on their shoulders as they were considered the real jocks of the lion den.

Hermione looked around and narrowed her eyes at Marlene who was eyeing Sirius as if he was a tasty treat. "I'd bet money that she's trying to figure out a way to get Sirius into bed."

Remus chuckled. "She _could_ be looking at James."

Hermione shook her head. "No. Although Lily is still pretending she hates James, everyone knows James is hers, and Marlene is way too scared of Lily to try anything. Unfortunately, she doesn't have the same fear of me."

Remus leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the side of Hermione's head. "Probably the lack of red hair. She figures your temper isn't as bad as Lily's."

"I hate the fact that girls and guys throw themselves at Sirius," Hermione muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at anyone she thought was looking at Sirius with just a little too much desire.

"That's the price of dating someone like Sirius: good-looking, charming, funny, and good in sports."

Hermione allowed her head to fall against Remus's shoulder. "Doesn't it bother you? You love him as much as I do."

Remus took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I also trust him, and I know he loves us as much as we love him. Just like I know you love me as much as I love. Relationships aren't only about love. It's also about trust, and Sirius hasn't done anything to lose our trust. In fact, he doesn't even pay attention when girls like Marlene throw themselves at him. All he sees is us."

Hermione stared at Remus. How could one not notice when they were the object of desire, especially when most of the girls weren't very subtle?

"Watch," Remus ordered.

Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure what she was watching for, but she'd give it a chance.

Quidditch practice ended, and Sirius came down. He nodded mindlessly to Marlene who shouted his name, but he barely spared her a glance. Instead, his smile was wide when he came over to Remus and Hermione, drawing both of them into a kiss, one at a time.

And Hermione understood why others' infatuations didn't bother Remus. It was obvious. Sirius didn't notice because he wasn't interested, and Hermione's fears melted away as if they had never been there. How could she have ever doubted Sirius?


	29. Courage

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 352

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 29 - Courage

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Klink - Bronze - (dialogue) "Do you know want to know what really grinds my gears?"

* * *

 **"** Do you know want to know what really grinds my gears?" Hermione asked.

Remus and Sirius shared a look. It took all of their courage to face their girlfriend. "What?" Sirius hesitantly asked.

"I work so hard to get good grades, but there are people like Bellatrix Black that doesn't even look at a textbook, and she manages to get all O's and EE's. It's not fair!"

It was a common refrain from her this year. Ever since their seventh year started, Hermione had been going nuts over the upcoming N.E.W.T.s, and she tended to rant about people who didn't seem to be studying as hard as her.

Sirius grimaced. "Well, Bellatrix isn't someone you should bother yourself with. She could never match you in class, and you know that. If it makes you feel better, it drives her batty, that a Muggle-born bests her in every single class."

Hermione allowed a small smile to escape. "Well, that makes me feel a _little_ better, but for someone who never studies, she shouldn't be able to do as well as she does. And she'll probably have no problem getting a job because she's a Pure-blood. Even with my grades, many won't even consider hiring a Muggle-born.

Remus nodded. Now he understood what this particular rant was about—the inequality of the treatment of Muggle-borns versus how Pure-bloods were treated. He held his arms open, and she crawled onto his lap, and allowed him to hold him.

"You're not the only that will have trouble finding a job. I'm registered as a werewolf, and almost no magical employer will want to hire me."

"Doesn't it bother you?" she whispered.

"Of course, but I can't let it get me down. If I did, I would think about nothing else."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulder, and thus, was holding Hermione as well. "Don't you two worry. I won't allow anything to happen to either of you."

"You shouldn't have to take care of either of us," Hermione muttered.

"Maybe not, but as long as you need me to, I will immensely enjoy the job."


	30. Messy

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Remus/Sirius  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 351

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 30 - Free Space

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Garbodor- Silver - Write about someone whose home is a disgusting mess.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius walked into the small house. They both cringed at what they saw. Food containers littered the countertops, as did empty soda bottles. There were clothes strewn over the floor and various pieces of furniture, and a thick layer of dust coated every surface.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Do you want to know what's funny?"

"Hmm?" Sirius asked, eyes riveted to the very old pizza sitting on the coffee table.

"If I had to choose between the two of you, my guess would have been you were the messy one."

"Hey," Sirius exclaimed, sounded extremely offended.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Can you blame me?"

He opened his mouth to say that yes, he could blame her, but he thought about it. And instead of arguing against her assumption, he sighed, "Nah. I can see why you might have thought I would be messy."

Hermione nodded. "Do we still want Remus to move in with us?" she asked jokingly.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, we do love Remus, don't we?"

"Of course. The real question is do we love him more than we hate the thought of our nice clean house becoming like this?"

They shared a look.

"I heard that," a third voice put in.

Hermione blushed. "Well, um..."

Sirius had no qualms with being blunt. "Moony, you're a slob and the house Hermione and I share is very clean. You can understand our concern, right?"

Remus walked over to the two of them. First, he kissed Sirius, and then he kissed Hermione, making sure he made both of their toes curl.

He smiled at the sight of their glazed eyes when he pulled back. "Well, I love you guys as much as you love me. And that's why I'm going to work on curbing my naturally sloppy tendencies, but you need to cut me some slack if I slip ever now and then. Do we have a deal?"

Hermione and Sirius didn't have to even think about it. No matter how messy Remus was, he had been coming home with them one way or another.

"Deal!"


End file.
